A tripplet never comes allone
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Summary in first chapter. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: A triplet never comes alone

**A triplet never comes alone**

**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry guy's. The first time I wrote the story I had problems due to my short term memory lose. So I had to rewrite a few chapters and make it fit better. So the Powerpuffgirls may be triplets. But just as they were born they all were separated in my story.**

**Blossom Jutonium: age 18, loves the colour pink and red, has orange hair and Lives with her mum (her sister's mum) in England.**

**Bubbles Jutonium: age 18, loves the colour blue and white, has blond hair and Lives with her father (her sister's father) in America.**

**Buttercup Jutonium: age 18, loves the colour green and black, has black raven hair. Lives in a child home ever since she was born. The child care home is in Germany.**

**So how will all 3 of them know that they are triplets? You will just have to wait and find out.**

**Please read and review after each chapter to see how they live there lives and how there lives will change and how there will be a – I can't tell you jet."**


	2. Chapter 2: London Bridge is falling down

**London Bridge is falling down literally**

**Quanktumspirit: "Here is my first chapter about Blossoms live in London. Enjoy."**

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Hi my name is Blossom. I have long orange hair and crystal pink eyes.

I live in London with my beautiful mother. She is an artist and takes famous paintings, sculptures, people and animals and creates out of them the exact opposite of what they should be representing.

Right now I am in my bedroom and I am packing my stuff ready to go on a camping holiday to meet other females at my age 18.

I can tell you. I am not exited about going. I bet. If I come back from this trip alive I will be a complete other person then I was before.

Well let's see if I have got everything: (The * sign means she has it)

1 toothbrush. *

2 knives *

3 cups *

The photo of my mum*

My Frap (a toy chicken) *

And clothes to swap. *

I have everything and I am going to enjoy this trip very much. My mummy was downstairs and cooking for us two dinner.

Mmmmh. I can smell it from up here: Chicken with pasta and carrots. Yummy.

**Mother: "Blossom. Dinner is ready."**

**Me: "Ok. I am coming Mum."**

I carried down my trunk and sat at the table to have my dinner. After we finished I went to bed. I wonder what adventures I will experience with the camp?

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. Here is a part life of Blossom. Please review. Thanks."**


	3. Chapter 3: The statue of liberty

**The statue of liberty is dancing**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please read and review."**

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Hi everybody. My name is Bubbles. I am 18 years old. I have blond hair, blue crystal eyes, I am 1 meter 40 centimetres tall. And I absolutely love clothes.

I am packing my bag because I am going on a camping holiday.

Well let's see if I have got everything: (The * sign means she has it)

1 toothbrush. *

2 knives *

3 cups *

The photo of my daddy*

My Octie (a toy octopus) *

And clothes to swap. *

Oh. My daddy is calling me.

**Me: "Yeah dad?"**

**Father: "Honey. Hurry up. Your dinner is burning. It stinks."**

Oh holly shit. My sausage casserole is in flames. I stirred it up quickly and I could save our dinner.

**Me: "Thanks dad."**

**Father: "Lets eat. Have you got everything for your camping holiday honey?"**

**Me: "Yeah. I can't wait. Maybe when I come back I will be a different person?"**

**Father: "I highly dope that you will. Nobody is like you dear."**

I blushed at his comment and nodded. Afterword's I washed up and watched with him telly.

**Father: "Oh I have here a little present for you."**

**Me: "What is it daddy?"**

**Father: "Here a new deck of cards. I would love to see somebody beating you at cards."**

**Me: "I know daddy. Well I am the best at card games."**

**Father: "You sure are."**

We watched 2 sop operas and then we went to bed. I wonder if I will be completely relaxed after this camp?

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well here is Bubbles live. She lives with there daddy, Blossom lives with there mother. But where does Buttercup live? Well you will just have to wait and see. Please review."**


	4. Chapter 4: Not knowing who you are

**Not knowing who you are**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please read and review. Thanks."**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

Hello everybody. Don't you find it frustrating? You have 20 brothers and sisters and they all are still not related to you?

Well I live ever since I remember in a child home in Germany. The Colour house as some children like to call it. But for me this place should be called: The grey world.

I live in a small room with 3 of my friends: Berta Fanny, Charlotte Kiln and Rebecca Rile.

They are like my closest friends. But I am the hell jealous of them.

All of them have at least: a mother, father ore both to see them and if there big problem is solved they will live with them again.

But what about me? I have no clue who my family is.

Who is my father?

Who is my mother?

Do I have any brother's ore sisters?

Am I a single child, twin ore very unusually a triplet?

I never know anything about my family and from where I came from.

Well one positive thing I have of being here. I was finally allowed with the age of 10 to go on a camping holiday with other 10 year olds. I have been going there since the age of 10 and now I am 18. It is my 8th visit up there.

Well let's see if I have got everything: (The * sign means she has it)

1 toothbrush. *

2 knives *

3 cups *

My toy fighting fighter called Smash.*

And clothes to swap. *

Well that is all I need. I hope when I come back that I will have more luck in being adopted.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well. Here is Buttercups hell of her live. But what will she find at the camping holiday? You will just have to wait and see. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls. Just my idea. Oh the mother in this story is the mother of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. And the father is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's father too. Please review."**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting on the plain

**Meeting on the plain**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please carry on. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore the Rowdyruffboys. They won't come up in this story. I just own the idea to this story."**

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Ok today is the day I am going on the holiday. I am on the plain all the way to Germany where the camp is placed in woods called: Schwarz Wald. Sounds fun. But the plane is doing like pick up stops. We just landed after a flight of 20 hour's in London and some other campers have come on board. I am sitting in a chair by the wing. It is quiet impressive watching it move to keep us in the air.

A red haired girl is coming up to me. Well let's have a small girl talk.

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Wow. Nearly the howl plain is full of youths. There is no room for me. Oh I see a girl with blond pigtails is waiving to me. There is a seat extra for me. Great, well let's have a chat with each other.

**Me: "Hi. My name is Blossom. I come from London in Great Britain. I am heading to a camp in Germany in the Schwarz Wald. Where are you from and where are you heading?"**

**Bubbles: "Hi. My name is Bubbles. I come from all the way from America. I am heading like you to the camp in Schwarz Wald. I hope we can be friends."**

**Me: "Ok. Whoa. We are starting."**

The plain lifted itself up and we flew for about 1 hour until we landed in Germany. This land is massive. Bubbles look's at it with amazement.

**Camper Leader: "Ok everybody. Grab your bags and let's head out to the busses. Oh there are our other campers. Hello."**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

Well my lord. Are we a lot of children. 300 kids % 100 tents = 3 people per tent. Goody will this be fun. But what makes me absolutely mad. I am forbidden to be in a tent with my friends. I have to have a child from England and America. Wow. This will be fun.

I wonder how they will decide it. Oh our leader has just come after taking everybody's names and placing the American kids in one tumbler, the British kids in another and us German ones in a third.

**Me: "Hey. Boss. What is this all about?"**

**Leader: "We will decide through the faith which kids will be sharing a tent with each other. Ok everybody lets start…"**

Nearly all the kids were paired up in three and 6 were left.

2 from America, 2 from Germany and 2 from England.

**Leader: "Ok tent 99 gets: Charlotte from England, Vanessa from Germany and Valour from America. That leaves you 3 to grab the last tent."**

I looked around and saw 2 girls. One with blond hair and blue eyes. And the other with orange hair and pink eyes.

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

I looked around and saw the girls. One looked like she was a fashion queen. (Bubbles) And the other looked like a real tomboy (Buttercup).

**Me: "Hi. My name is Blossom. I come from London in England Great Britain. What are your names and where do you come from?"**

**Bubbles: "Hi. My name is Bubbles. I come from America where I live with my father."**

**Buttercup: "My name is Buttercup. I live in a children's home in Germany. I don't have any parents. I think. Maybe we could hang out more on this holiday?"**

**Me: "Is this your first time at this camp?"**

**Bubbles: "Yeah. I was never away from my family. What about you?"**

**Me:,, This my first time to. And you? ´´**

**Buttercup: "I am going every year since I was 7 years old to this camp. It is quiet fun. If you understand my meaning of fun."**

I can see that we will get along nicely.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

This camp will be great. We are now heading for a cabin for 3 people. Our cabin is called: _**Little hope. **_It sounds weird, but we like it.

Buttercup took straight away the top bunk bed, Blossom sat on the bottom. Looks like I am sleeping in the middle bunk bed.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well. I wrote more then I wanted, but it is now going to get interesting for those kids. Please review and read my next chapter. If I ever find the time in putting it up."**


	6. Chapter 6: Natures activities

**Natures activities**

_**Quanktumspirit: "AAAAAAHHHHH! I deleted my story and now I had to restart the other chapter's. I think I am going to get mental. (Calms down) Sorry. Anyway please carry on reviewing to keep my confidence for this story up whiles I bash my head against my desk. (Smack)"**_

* * *

Buttercup walked over to the sport area and was playing now against some boy's football. She was really good at it and more or less beat everybody at 5 a side football. The football teams were really well impressed with her skills.

Blossom was reading a book about Eragon. She has brought with her 4 book's of it and was right now half way threw the first book. She barely takes it down.

Bubbles was in the cheerleading group and practiced some really good moves.

But still the 3 girl's couldn't help, but feel a closeness to each other. But why? They have never met and still they think they could be the best friends so far.

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

I was now in my own world. Walking with Saphira around the forest. We have just buried Broom after the-

**?: "Blossom. You are talking to yourself again."**

**Me: "Oh sorry."**

**?: "My name is Francesca. And I would appreciated if you would keep in tact with the rest of us readers. Ok?"**

**Me: "Yes."**

**Francesca: "Ok. Now since Blossom has read the first chapters to us I want Nicole to carry on."**

**Nicole: "Ok."**

This is going to be to boring.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

**Me: "Give me a C-A-M-P S-C-H-W-A-R-T-Z W-A-L-D. What does it spell?"**

Jumps on top of the pyramid.

**All the cheer leaders together: "Camp Schwarz Wald. Yeah"**

**Trainer: "Really well done. Our cheerleading team this year is surly going to have loads of fun."**

I couldn't wait to see the new camper.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V **

Right now I was playing 5 a side football with some guy's. It is really fun. But weirdly I couldn't get Bubbles ore Blossom out of my head. Even though we barely know each other a day they seem to grow on me.

I will really miss them once camp is over and I have to go back to the hell holes that I am forced to call home.

If only god could give me a chance to escape from there. Then I would so take it without second thought's.

**Me: "Sam over here."**

Sam passed me the ball over and I scored another goal for our team. We were really good. My team high-fived me and the other team looked shattered.

**Me: "What is it? Can't take the heat? Hahaha."**

**?: "Aaaaaahhhhh!"**

Suddenly I heard a young girl scream. I raced over to her and found her at the young children's pony club. She looked scared.

**Boy: "Come on you dump donkey just talk for the love of god."**

This kid was just trembling in fear. She moved her hands so fast that the boy's laughter just grew louder. I could clearly see she was being bullied. I signaled to my trainer that I needed a time out and switched places with somebody on the bench.

Then I walked up to the young child who clearly was in pain and tears.

**Me: "What is going on here?"**

**Boy: "Oh Hi Buttercup. Do you know why she won't talk with us?"**

**Boy 2: "She only flaps her hands."**

**Me: "She flaps her hands?"**

The girl was moving her hands so fast that I got lost. I then noticed that she may be deaf. Good thing I know the sign language. I signaled to her that she should sign slower. She breath in and out and started anew.

**Girl sign languages: Why are the boy's shouting? I can tell because there mouths are moving fast.**

**Me sign languages: They didn't know you were death. Am I correct? That's why you use the sign language?**

**Girl sign languages: Yes. Can you tell them that I am deaf?**

**Me sign languages: Sure. No Problem.**

I looked back to the boys and was a bit mad myself now at them.

**Boy 2: "Have you both lost your mind now?"**

**Me: "No. She can't hear anything we are saying. That's why she uses sign language to communicate with other people."**

**Boy 1: "Ah. That explains it. Could you tell her we apologize?"**

**Me: "Sure."**

I sign language to her what the boy's told me and she signed back to them that it was ok. No harm done. Then the boy's left and I guided her around the place.

**Me sign language: What is your name anyway?**

**Girl: My name is Anna.**

As we walked past the pony club and the chemistry center she suddenly stopped and looked over to Blossom and Bubbles… and then looked at me a bit confused.

**Me: Oh they are my friends. They are in our room. Blossom, Bubbles.**

Blossom and Bubbles came over. I waved to them.

**Blossom: "Hi Buttercup. Who is that?"**

**Me: "She is Anna. And she is the girl sleeping in our room tonight."**

**Bubbles: "Well hi Anna. I am Bubbles."**

Anna looked at me confused and I sign language it to her what Bubbles just said. She nodded and sign language to them that she was pleased to make there acquaintance.

Suddenly she stared out and looked worried to us. During the evening she didn't say anything to us as we had our meals and then walked of to bed.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "It's a crime to read without reviewing. Read and Review. It saves lives... Not literally It saves lives of stories. You wouldn't want this story to die would you?"**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bubbles and Anna

**Bubbles and Anna**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well this Anna will be the biggest influence the girls will have ever faced. It was the next morning at breakfast. Anna is sleeping in there room." **

**Powerpuffgirls: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us. Please read and review."**

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

It was the next morning and I woke up. Today was Anna's birthday. She gave me yesterday a letter telling me to meet her at the breakfast table. I have for her a present which I hope she will like. Well of to the party.

I was helping some kids with the decorations. I noticed Buttercup doing the tables and setting everything up.

I shall help her.

**Me: "Good morning. Can I help you?"**

**Buttercup: "Sure could you help the other kid's set up the banisters Bubbles?"**

**Me: "Ok. See you in a bit Buttercup."**

I walked over to the banisters and helped them. I kept glancing at Buttercup and the connection feeling came back up again. Buttercup was just filling up 200.000 litter of fruit juice and testing it 3 times before nodding.

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

I was helping setting up the tables for the party. Some other kids were going out and they have got a massive birthday cake.

On it said: Happy 18th birthday Anna.

Buttercup has set up a lot on her own. And she was the closest to Anna. She even communicates with her over the eyes. Nobody else can do that. I am well impressed.

Maybe she can teach me. Oh she suddenly stopped and looked without blinking into the distance.

**Buttercup: "Ok everybody. Anna is coming. On there positions."**

Everybody walked to there seat and Buttercup opened the twig door for Anna.

She looked a bit baffled as she entered and saw a birthday party being set up just for her.

She cried a bit and smiled.

**Everybody: "Happy birthday Anna. Hip, hip, hurray."**

Of course she didn't understood what we said so Buttercup translated it into sign language. My lord she is good with it. Anna smiled and whipped a tear away she was so happy.

We all sang her the birthday song and Buttercup translated it.

She thanked everybody for remembering it and a special thanks to Buttercup for helping everybody understand.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

I may not be able to understand what the people are saying here. But Buttercup is my best friend. She helps me what ever goes wrong. I maybe should tell you how I got deaf. Well. It is not that I wanted to be deaf it is that I needed an emergency operation to save my life. They needed to take my hearing channel and they needed to place it to my heart to keep it pumping. I may live, but at a terrible cost.

My mother helped me understand the sign language, but I hated it. My parents got a divorced right after my operation.

My father said to my mother that her stupid genes caused me to go death. I wanted to tell him that that wasn't true. I still love both. But my daddy broke my mother's heart and he didn't support us at all.

My mother was very depressed after that and she passed away shortly after the divorce. My daddy never asked about me and the children's safety government put me in the children's home where I live ever since the age of 3.

Buttercup met me there and saved me from a lot of bullies. They mostly teased me about not being able to understand them and even when I wrote them down they still laugh me out.

But Buttercup first didn't understand what I wanted to tell her then she went with me to a death hearing class to understand this excellent language. She needed a bit more help than me, but in the end we sort of became best friends for life.

I even have a small abilities. I can feel if some people belong with each other. I know.

I asked Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to come to me and we held hands.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh. What is Anna going to do? She surly will be the influence of the girls. Find out in the next chapter what she will discover."**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Quanktumspirit doesn´t own us. Please review."**


	8. Chapter 8: Communicating with the ghosts

**Communicating with the ghosts of the past**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. You all wanted to know why Anna will be a big influence? Well read and find out. I don't owe anybody, just Anna and the idea of the story."**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Please review."**

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Well I think this howl hand holding thing is a load of hum buck. You can't tell the future ore the past from just holding hands. It is just not in anybody's power that idiot. Well we were sitting here under the full moon looking in a small fire which Buttercup has started.

Anna was in her own world before she opened her eyes and nodded.

She has found something.

**Bubbles: "Well what do we have to do?"**

Anna made a photo sign and looked at me and Bubbles. I didn't understand what she meant.

Buttercup understood and took our photos and throws them into the flames. I was shocked. That was a photo of my dear mother. I wanted to keep it.

Bubbles looked equally as hurt as she watched as the photo of her father burned to ash.

Anna looked at Buttercup and nodded. She throws in a very small piece of photo and Anna suddenly got into a deep trance in her mind.

Buttercup can't communicate with her anymore. Instead she suddenly lifted herself up. Took the bucket of water and danced with it around the flames. The flames spat at great height and after circling it for 20 minuets she throws the water on top of it.

The flames roars up into smoke and vanished. Well what a waist of time.

She suddenly smiles and after the hot ash has cooled of she got our photo out.

But no. They weren't burned like I thought they were. They have suddenly cloned each other and became 1 family picture.

My mother's picture was now together with Bubbles father's picture. They smiled in the camera and they weren't holding 2 bundles with babies in them. There were 3.

Me on the left, my mother on the left of me looking tired, Bubbles on the right, her father on the right side of her and… and… and in-between us was Buttercup as a baby.

So… so… so that means. That I, Bubbles and Buttercup are sisters… no…. no not sisters. We are triplets.

I looked now very happy at my newly baked sisters and we all thanked Anna. She said that she knew we somehow belonged together.

Well Life will be from now on very weird. And our parents will have a lot of explaining to do to us 3 as soon as we get back from camp.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. I have 2 more sisters. I am so happy. But why did our parents get divorced from each other? Why did I live with my father and not with my mother? Why did Blossom live with our mother not knowing from us? Why was Buttercup dumped in the children's home?

Well these questions will be forever unanswered. What a shame.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

I knew it. They did belong to each other like I have guest it. Well All 3 of them are now my friends. We go swimming with each other. I can see that they are thinking of a plan of how to get there parents back together so that all 5 of them could live together. I wish that I could live with my parents. But that will never come true. What a shame.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh. Poor Anna. Well there you have it. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are triplets. Now things will get into rolling the next upcoming weeks for them. Find out in the next chapter what they will be doing."**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Please review. Thanks for reading."**


	9. Chapter 9: A whacking idea

**A whacking idea**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. The camp is coming slowly to a close. But what will the girls do? Will they go back to how life was? Not likely. Please read and review."**

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Well I still can't believe it that I am actually a triplet. But to tell you a little secret, I knew from the start that I had 2 more sisters and a father. I found loads of old pictures of us in the loft of our house. But my mother never knew about it which makes me quiet happy.

But how can we 3 get our parents back together? I want to stay together with my sisters and my mum and dad. And we have to pay them back for what they have done to us.

I've got it. I grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup and made them look at me.

**Buttercup: "What sister? Do you have an idea?"**

**Me: "Yeah. We will swap places and find out from our parents how they met, why they got divorced and bring our family back together."**

**Bubbles: "Are you mad? We can never pretend to be somebody who we are not."**

**Buttercup: "So what is the problem. We teach each other how the other lives."**

**Me: "Exactly. So are you in?"**

**Bubbles and Buttercup: "Count us in."**

**Me: "I think I shall go in Buttercups position back to the children's home. Ok with you two?"**

**Buttercup: "And why when I may ask?"**

**I: "Because I know our father already out of loads of photos which I have found and studied my entire life time. Ok?"**

**Bubbles: "Fine. I don't know anything about my mother so I will find her. Ok?"**

**Buttercup: "So that leaves me with our daddy. Great."**

Through the rest of the summer we practised with each other how the others lived, eat, speak, who our friends and enemies are and so on down the line. It was fun.

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

Brilliant I have a chance to meet my family for the first time in my howl life. I can't wait. But we will have to practise. Otherwise they will notice the difference right away. I hope we will end back together as a family.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Wow. That is a crazy idea. But will it work? Will the parents notice something is wrong with there kids? Find out in the next chapter. Please review."**


	10. Chapter 10: Not good bye

**Not goodbye, just until the next time**

**Quanktumspirit: "Thanks for all of your reviews guys. Please don't stop reviewing. Now I don't own the Powerpuffgirls. Just this story idea. Please review."**

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Ok. We know now everything about each other. We have been practising every free minuet which we had and then we each colures our hair with massive of hair dye. Well Buttercup was wearing a blond pigtailed wig with blue crystal eyes to look like Bubbles. Bubbles was dying her blond hair a fire orange to look like me with pink contact lenses. And I had to colour my orange hair raven black, cut it all of and wear green emerald contacts. I can tell you. I already feel like a different person.

**Buttercup: "Well. We look cute."**

**Bubbles: "Hey you already sound like me."**

**Buttercup: "Well we are supposed to sound like our other sister aren't we?"**

**Me: "Yeah. Dude. Totally cool."**

**Buttercup: "Not bad Blossom."**

**Bubbles: "So if we manage this plan we will get you Blossom back out of the children's home, Buttercup gets our dad from America over to London and I get our mother to the kids home."**

**Me: "Totally. Man. So-."**

**All 3: "Good luck each other."**

**Leader: "Buttercup your bus is loading."**

**Buttercup: "She means you Blossom. Now just try and stay in character. Ok?"**

**Me: "I will. Give our parents a kiss from me."**

**Bubbles: "We will Blossom. See you soon.´´**

**Leader: "Last call Buttercup."**

I walked over to the bus and waved to the other two goodbyes. The kids on the bus all talk in amongst each other and I just want to get off the bus. But I will have a great adventure.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Me and Buttercup were watching as the children's home bus drove off with Blossom in it. With a big portion of luck we will end up together again soon.

**Me: "I hope everything will get back together in the end."**

**Buttercup: "You can count on that Bubbles. If everything goes to plan we will soon be back together before we graduate from school."**

**Me: "Yeep."**

**Bus driver: "All youths going back to America please get on the bus now."**

**I: "That is you Buttercup. Good luck. And give our father all our love."**

**Buttercup: "I will. Goodbye."**

I watched as Buttercup drove all the way to America to meet her father for the first time. I looked around and found the bus going back to London. I got on and watched as the world will start to change. Not only for me, but also for my sisters. I hope we will see each other soon again.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well. It is getting more frustrating by the minuet. I hoped you liked this chapter and will review for it. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon. ****Thanks for reading."**


	11. Chapter 11: The first father and daughte

**The first father and daughter meeting**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. Please review. Like always. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls."**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

Ok after the bus drove with us for 6 hour's we came to a sort of station. I looked around for who was my father. I remember how he looks like from the photos, but will I stay in character so much that he won't notice that I am not my sister Bubbles?

I saw that most of the kids were already being greeted by both their parents and I didn't have the slightest clue who my daddy was. Suddenly I saw a big (as in tall) man with black hair and blue eyes scanning the place of for me. I blushed a bit as I saw my father.

**Father: "Bubbles. Bubbles where are you my angel?"**

**Me: "I am here father."**

My daddy looked again and spotted me. He grinned from ear to ear.

**Father: "Get into these arms you little squirt. I missed you so much."**

I ran into the arms of my father and cried. I just missed him my entire life time. He looks a lot taller than the photos.

**Father: "So how was camp Bubbly? Did you miss me?"**

**Me: "Yeah I did."**

We got to his car which was a white Polo. I didn't mind and after driving for 2 hour's we came home. The home where I would live now for god knows how long.

**Father: "There we are. Home sweet home."**

Suddenly out of the house comes a middle seized woman and runes screaming into my arms and gives me a hug. I had no clue that he was married again. I cried a bit because I thought that our plan of getting mum and dad back together will fail.

**Woman: "Oh we have missed you so much Angel. How was everything?"**

**Me: "Um…. Well… Who are you?"**

**Woman: "What am I that invisible today? It's me Tina. Your housewife. Oh I made for you your favourite spaghetti Bolognese. Now come on."**

I took my stuff, walked inside and tried to find my new bedroom in this massive house.

**Father: "Oh by the way Bubbles. I had to change your bedroom. Now it is on the top floor. The entire section of the top is yours which includes: A bathroom so you won't have to stand in a queue, a bedroom with a king sized bed and a walk in closet. As well you get your own kitchen up there if you get hungry. Now hurry up. Dinner is at 6."**

I nodded and walked off to my room. I unpacked my stuff and walked back downstairs. I noticed a young woman sitting in a chair and talking to my father.

**Me: "Um. Tina. Who is she?"**

**Tina: "Oh her. Her name is Emma Love. Your father has hired her to make advertisement for his books that he is bringing out. If you ask me she is doing a better job at selling herself than any book your father will ever publish."**

**Me: "Does she like him? As in love?"**

**Tina: "I don't know. But they both do everything together what he can think of. If you ask me I have to ask myself: Why is a hot young girl like her who is just 26 want with a guy who looks like Michael Jackson in his good days? And I can only think of one answer. She loves your father. But I would rather eat an onion roar then let her take your father away. Oh no… he is not…. Idiot."**

I looked outside and my eyes popped out. My daddy just proposed to her? No this can't be happening. My father wants to marry that cow? No. Not if I have something to say. I raced out of the kitchen and send 2 emergency letters through the fax to Blossom and Bubbles. We have to stop them.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. This is the first day for Buttercup with her father."**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us or the parent trap where she had her idea from. Just this story. Please review."**


End file.
